I must be dreaming
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: SEQUAL TO MAYBE IT WASNT MENT TO BE READ THAT FIRST! ha ha sorry but this IS the sequal to maybe it wasnt ment to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: today the disclaimer is going to be done by… JONA!**

**Jona: k she does not own HOA or any of that stuff**

**Me: OKAY! So this is a sequal to Maybe It Wasn't Ment To Be. So please, read that first because some characters in this(Like Carlos) Are introduced in that story. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1 OF THE STORY I MUST BE DREAMING!**

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Noooo… no no no no no no. this cant be happening to me. One second my wonderfull boyfriend is standing by my side givin me a kiss on the cheek and the next hes in the hospital under critical condition….. NO NO NO!<p>

I stood waiting outside the hospital room sobbing into my knees.

"Ms Williamson… hes not going to make it." The doctor said to me when he walked out of the room.

I looked at him with disblefe and then I started crying again.

"We have done all we can, but hes too far gone. Im sorry." He said glumly.

"You can go see him. Hes conscious."

I nodded and walked into the room.

He was so pale, so damaged.

He was hooked up to so many machines.

"Carlos, Carlos don't leave me." I pleaded grasping his hand.

"Patricia, I love you with all my heart." He whispered barely.

"Please, I must be dreaming because this CANNOT happen." I sobbed.

I looked at carlos. His eyes closing.

The heart machine beeping a steady beat.

Beep

Beep

Beep  
>Beep<p>

Be e e e e e e e e e e e p p p p p p p

It was a flat line.

The doctors rushed in and tried the shocky paddle thing.

It didn't work

He, Carlos, my love,

Was gone.

Forever.

I ran out of that hospital and into a black hole.

It seemed to go on forever…..

Until….

*GASP!*

I sat up in bed.

I was sweating and trembling.

The sun was streaming into the curtains.

I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream….

I reached down to touch where my leg was supposed to be…. It was still there…. Wait. Back up. My leg was still there. My real one.

Had it all been a dream?

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was time for work.

I got up. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

I silently prayed that Carlos was still there, alive and working.

Prayed forever.

I pulled up into the coffee shop.

I slowly trembled and unlocked the door.

I literally RAN into the shop. When I walked in I saw him there. I literally almost burst into tears.

He saw me and walked up to me.

"Patricia, please listen, really I didn't want her to do that! She just…"

I pressed my lips just as hard as I possibly could to his. Pouring all my passion into that one kiss.

I pulled away.

"So… you forgive me?" he asked.

I was trembling in my shoes.

I nodded.

I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Never ever leave me Carlos. Never ever." I mumbled to him.

I think he was shocked for a few seconds but then he hugged me back very tightly.

I didn't mind.

"Why are you shaking so badly?" he asked me.

"I had a really really bad dream last night Carlos." I replied.

"Like what?" he said soothingly to me.

"you… you kissed Mikayla and then I almost killed myself with a knife and you convinced me not to and I set it down and it fell off and stabbed my leg and I had to get it amputated… and then you came to live with me and then….. you left me to go to another state on a family emergency… and…" I trembled harder.

"And what?" he said hugging me tighter.  
>"You got in a car accident… and… Died." I started crying then.<p>

"Patricia I hope that never ever happens." He said to me.

I nodded.

"it seemed so real until I woke up…" I said still sobbing.

"But were here now. That's all that matters." He said to me.

Lauren decided that that was the perfect time to walk into the shop.

She walked in and when she saw us hugging she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you two doing?" she said almost but not quite yelling.

I remembered that the nice lauren from the dream was not in this story unfortunately.

"We made up that's what." He said.

"But Patricia, he CHEATED on you!" she said emphasizing the CHEATED.

"No he didn't Lauren. You made it look like he was." I said pulling away from Carlos just enough so that I could see her face.

Mikayla also walked through the door.

"It worked huh?" she said.

I looked at Carlos confused.

"What?" I asked.

"nothing." He said.

I guess ill find out then.

I walked over to my apron and put it on when something fell out of the pocket.

I picked the note up and unraveled it.

_My dear dear dear Patricia, _

_I love you with ALL my heart Patricia! You have gotta believe me! She kissed me, not the other way around. I tried so hard Patricia to get her off of me. Please, Please forgive me and take me back! I miss you so much. _

_Carlos_

I smiled from ear to ear. I looked at the blushing Carlos and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

I heard a gagging noise from behind me.

Of course it was Lauren.

"Lauren, get over it. Hes mine." I said to her.

She nodded glumly and went back to work.

"Hes mine." I repeated.

"Forever and always?" I added hopefully.

"Forever and always." He repeated.

Just as we were about to seal that with a kiss when the ground beneath us started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Carlos shouted.

He grabbed me and pulled me under a table with him. I didn't even know what was going on. The ground was shaking, and the windows were breaking and the light fixtures were swinging above our heads.

The lights flickered and went off.

This was my first Earthquake.

Carlos held me tight to him, shielding my body from falling debree.

"Carlos come over here before something hits you!" I pleaded him.

"No, I need to make sure your okay." He said.

Just as soon as it started it was over. The ground stopped trembling.

We started to get out from under tables.

None of us were prepared for what would happen next however.

**HAHA my buddie Alexis gave me 20 comments so now I have to write a sequal. HAPPY ALEXIS? Jk haha**


	2. Chapter 2, after shock

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by…. LAUREN!**  
><strong>Lauren: Fine… she does not own HOA or any of that stuff.<strong>

**Me: CHAPTER 2! There might be 3 more chapters today… im not promising anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Previous chapter*<strong>

_Just as soon as it started it was over. The ground stopped trembling._

_We started to get out from under tables._

_None of us were prepared for what would happen next however._

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It stopped. The stuff stopped falling off the shelves, the lights stopped swaying, and the celing stopped crumbling.<p>

Everyone started to get out from underneath the dibree covered tables.

Carlos pulled me back to stay under the table.

"But Carlos, its over." I said.

"No its not." He replied.

I was about to ask him what he meant when the second earthquake hit.

This one was worse than the first

Carlos held me close and whispered into my ear

"Aftershocks."

I nodded.

Im glad he was here to tell me that

Because soon after the celing collapsed.

Dust covered my face and went into my lungs.

The chilly fall air hit me and I started to shiver.

Carlos still held me tight under the table.

It was silent.

"Carlos…." I said through my chattering teeth.

"Yea?" he asked me.

"Where is everyone else?"

We were both silent.

We cleared away enough of the rubble that we could crawl out of the little cave that we were stuck in.

We started to sift through the rubble to try to find our co-workers.

A hand stuck up from between some wooden boards.

"Mikayla, Mikayla are you alright?" no answer.

Carlos shifted the rubble while I pulled her out.

Her face was covered in dust and she was coughing.

"Water…" she gasped.

"Carlos, water… now." I told him.

He ran down the street to a store and tried to dig out a water bottle for her.

"Mikayla are you okay?" I asked her.

"Where's Lauren?" she coughed.

I stood up strait.

Carlos ran back with a bottle of water and Mikayla gulped it all down.

Ice cold water dribbled down her cheeks and I looked at it longingly.

Carlos tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around.

"Here." He said handing me a bottle of water.

I smiled at him.  
>"What about you?" I asked him.<p>

"This was the only other one I could find." He stated.

"Share it then." I said. I took a few gulps and let the water run down my dry throat. I handed the bottle to Carlos and he did the same.

"Carlos, we forgot Lauren." I said to him remembering what Mikayla asked me.

He stopped and looked around.

Sifting through the rubble we finally found some designer shoes.

"These are Laurens." I stated.

He nodded.

Pulling back the rubble our eyes became a terrible sight.

"Is she…." I started.

Underneath a concrete block we found a very crushed looking body.

Carlos bent down and put two fingers to her wrist.

He stood up shaking his head.

"Shes dead."

I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

Even though she hated me and I hated her, I felt really bad.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Why am I crying." I muttered to myself.

"Because your nice and generous." Carlos said.

I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance.

"Now say ahhhh" the doctor said.  
>After the ambulance got here and picked up Mikayla the doctor insisted on checking me and Carlos for injuries.<p>

"Your fine. Just drink lots of water." The doctor stated.

I nodded gratefully.

Same with Carlos.

Suddenly Jerome was walking up to us.

"Jerome… What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking up on you two." He said.

"Why?" Carlos asked with his arm around me.

"Well ummm…. Carlos…. The apartment…..it collapsed." Jerome said.

We were both in shock.

"The apartment that we were living in collapsed?" Carlos clarified.

Jerome nodded.

"You could come live with me…." I suggested.

Carlos nodded.

"I figured you would need a ride to." Jerome said.

"Howd you know?" I asked.

"Instinct." He said.

We loaded up in his car and he drove us to my house.

"Dosnt look to bad." I said looking at my house.

A few trees were down and some of the walls were a little damaged.

Inside there was minimal damage, although a lot of things fell off the shelves.

"Carlos, move in." I pleaded after Jerome drove off.

"Well, it seems like the only option…." Carlos said.

I squealed and hugged him.

That night I curled up in my bed while Carlos slept on the couch.

No more aftershocks after that.

I slept soundly.

*NEXT MORNING*

My alarm awoke me out of my slumber.

I hit the snooze button and walked sleepily out of my room. I took a big sniff of the air and smelled…. Omletts.

"I didn't know that you cooked!" I said to him.

He turned around.

"I dabble." He said laughing.

I laughed.

We sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"yummmm… these are so good!" I said taking another bite out of the omlette.

He nodded.

"That's why Jeromes my roommate. He says always, you cook I pay rent." Carlos joked.

I laughed. Sounds just like Jerome.

I got a knock at the door.

"Carlos, can you get that? Im still in my PJs." I asked pulling out my best puppy dog eyes.

Carlos laughed to himself.

"Sure." He said walking to the door.

I reached over and took some of his omlett and ate it.

"Hey Fabian!" I heard Carlos say from the doorway.

"Fabian! Come in!" I yelled from the kitchen.

Fabian came around the corner with Carlos and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" I asked him.

"Hey…. Trixi did you eat some of my breakfast?" Carlos asked me looking at his plate.

I grinned micheviously.

"No?" I said.

We all laughed.

"Carlos is the best cook." I said.

"want an omlett Fabian?" Carlos asked.

"If its not much trouble." Fabian replied.

"Not at all." Carlos said.

"So Fabian, what brings you here?" I asked.

**KK! THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	3. Chapter 3, dream

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by… MIKAYLA!**

**Mikayla: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff**

**Me: Heres Chapter 3! Sorry I didn't get to Chapter 5 like I thought I would. Iv been buisy.**

***Previous chapter***

**"So what brings you to my humble abode?"**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

"actually Nina had a Doctor's appointment yesterday and she found out that she's gonna have twins." Fabian said.

"Oh my gosh! That's so great Fabian!" I said.

"Yea… it is…" Fabian said uninthusiasticly.

"You don't sound to excited." Carlos said.

"Well… honestly I don't know if im ready for… twins." Fabian replied.

"Fabian! Honestly it will be fine. Youll be a great parent." I said.

"I know… im just nervous about the whole thing." He said.

"Don't be dude, its all gonna be fine." Carlos said.

Fabian nodded.

"I hope so." He said.

"Did you find out genders?" I asked.

"Two girls." He replied.

"Wow. Do you have names yet?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we talked about that this morning and we haven't decided yet. Anyways I had better get back to the house now. By the way, Carlos you're a wiz in the kitchen." Fabian said.

I nodded.

He left.

"You know Carlos I might wanna have a kid…" I started. It was so funny what his face looked like at that moment. Intrigued, nervous, and scared. I laughed.

"After I get married." I said giggling.

I could tell he was releved.

"K for a second there….." he mumbled.

"What was that?" I joked.

"Nothing honey!" he replied blushing.

*Later before bed*

"Night Carlos!" I yelled from my bedroom.

"Night babe!" he yelled back from the couch.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted into sleep.

*THE DREAM*

"Hey babe!" I kissed him on the cheek. My boyfriend and I had been dating for 3 years now… I was hoping he was going to propose.

"Hey darlin." He replied to me. I was confused because it didn't sound like MY Carlos….

He turned around and it was Carlos but his voice was different… like he had been crying.

"Whats wrong babe? Todays a special day!" I replied.

"Babe, um…. It was nothing." He said wiping away his tears.

"I know its something. Now talk." I said sitting next to him.

"my dog at home died." He replied in a quiet voice.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked him sympetheticly wiping the tears off his face.

"I didn't want you to think I am a sissy cryin over stuff like that." He said looking up at me.

"Babe, weve been dating eachotherfor 3 years! Through thick and thin? Through sickness and in health?" I hinted.  
>"What?" he said.<p>

"Never mind. Anyways I would never leave you because of that." I said hugging him tight.

He put his head on my shoulder and I could hear him silently sobbing.

I rubbed his back.

"Im gonna go take a nap now…" he said standing up.

He still slept on the couch.

"Carlos, use my room. Ill be In there in a moment." I said also standing up.

He nodded and headed for my room.

I got up after a minut and walked into the room. There I saw Carlos a little more dressed up than usual in a light green collard shirt and cream colored pants fingering something in his hands.

"Whats the occasion?" I joked.

"Our three year aneversery." He replied coming closer and closer.

I giggled.

"I wanted to ask..." he started.

"yea?" I asked.

"Will you…" he asked.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me?" he continued.

I was about to scream yes when suddenly everything went black.

*End of dream*

I thought I had fainted but I awoke in my bed. The sun was streaming in the window. I flipped back the covers and walked out to the couch where Carlos was silently sleeping.

"it was all a dream." I said to myself.

It was all a dream….

*That night*

It was our mothaversery.

We sat down on the grassy hill looking up at the stars.

"You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote his name on the side. I wrote my name on the other. We tied it to a balloon. We held hands and let it go and watched it fly into the sky. It was a tradition that on a month a versery that you let a balloon go and if you find it again, it was ment to be….

"Well…. That's it." I said wondering what to say.

"Yup." He replied grasping my hand.

*2 years and 11 months later*

"Hey babe! You know what today is!" I said walking into the house.

Carlos was watching tv.

"Only our 3 year aniversery." He replied patting the couch next to him.

I sat down and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yup. I cant believe it lasted this long." I said.

"I can." He replied hugging me tighter.

I got a call on the phone.

"Hey." I herd Nina on the other line.

"Hey! Hows Alex and Jessica?" I asked.

"Well, they now learned to say aunty patricia and are constantly nagging to see you again. Can you come over later?" she asked.

"Sure! I would love too see you and the twins again. Its been so long." I replied.

We finished our conversation and I hung up.

I turned around to find Carlos nowhere to be found…

Weird.

I walked over to the back door and opened it.

I looked up to where I heard some banging sounds. Carlos had built a treehouse in the backyard for the twins.

I climbed up the tree and peeked in. Carlos was looking out the window with his hand on his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" I said wiggling my way onto his lap.

"You." He replied.

"And us." He said after pausing for a second.  
>"And what did you decide?" I asked.<p>

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

I was taken aback.

I felt something cold and metal slide onto my finger. I looked down to see a ring on my finger.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

TO B CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4, twin

**Me: I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I was at a loss for words….

"I….i… wow…" I said regaining my composure just a tad.

I thought for about a millisecond.

"It took you long enough." I smirked. I hugged him.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" I yelled gripping his shirt tight.

He hugged me back.

"I thought so." He muttered.

We hugged for the longest time, squeezing the life out of each other.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you more." He replied.

"Not a chance." I replied giggling.

I glanced at my watch.

"We should probably get over to Nina's now." I said.

He nodded as we pulled apart.

"My car?" he asked.

"Race you." I replied.

"1" he said.

"2" I replied.

Before he could say three I made a run for the car.

"Cheater!" he said running after me.

Even with my head start he beat me to the car.

"Well it doesn't matter that I cheated cuz u still beat me." I said gasping for breath.

He laughed in reply.

"Sure." He said opening the car door for me.

He started the car and we drove away.

The wind blowing in his hair and the way the sunlight shone on his face made him look even more handsome than usual. He glanced away from the road and down to my face and smiled.

I smiled back and rested my head on his arm.

*At the house*

"hey you two! Im so glad that you're here." Nina said when she opened the door. She looked tired.

We walked in.

"Patricia! Nice to see you again! What is that sparkle I see?" Fabian questioned.

I blushed.

"Welllll…." I said holding out my hand.

"Ohhhh! A ring! Its about time." Nina said punching my fiancé(I love saying that) on the arm.

"You two were like meant for each other." Fabian said.

"You realize that now mr I didn't hook up with my highschool girlfriend for a year after I fell in love with her cuz I was afraid she didn't feel the same." I replied giggling.

"Oh dry up." Fabian said sarcastacly.

We all laughed.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Upstairs taking a nap." Fabian replied.

"You know its rewarding being a parent an all but it's so tiring." Nina said sagging into the couch.

"Haha good to know." I replied.

Suddenly I realized…

"where are Jerome and Mara?" I asked.

"You know, I really don't know. I havnt seen them in awhile…" nina said.

I shrugged.

Suddenly two small figures ran down the stairs and clung to my legs.

"Aunty Patricia!" they yelled in there high squeaky child voice.

"Hi you two!" I said gently pulling them off my legs. Carlos scooped them up one in each arm and spun them around while they laughed and screamed.

"Now you two rugrats wanna go play dungeon with aunty Patricia and uncle Carlos?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both yelled.

Even though they were twins they looked nothing alike. Alex had Fabian's dark hair and it was shoulder length and a little wavy with longish bangs. She had Fabian's dark blue eyes as well. Jessica looked more like Nina with shoulder length frizzy hair that was a light brown. Her haircut was the same as alex's and she had green eyes.

"No! not dungeon!" Carlos sighed dramatacly.

"Why not? Its fun to see uncle Carlos get trapped in the big dark dungeon!" I said looking at the twins.

Fabian and Nina were smiling at the whole thing. It was nice to see them relax a bit.

"yea! Please play with us uncle Carlos?" Alex said pulling out her irresistible puppydog eyes.

"Please?" Jessica added with her puppydog eyes.

"Well…. Okay." Carlos said jokingly. You could see the sparkle in his eyes. Hes so fantastic!

Carlos led the two kids down the hall to play and I stayed behind.

"Now relax!" I said pleadingly.

They nodded and I followed Carlos and the twins.

*In victors old room*

The twins watched for a second.

"Who goes there!" I yelled to carlos. The twins giggled.

"Its me! Your chef! Here is your dinner!" Carlos said bowing down at my feet pretending to hold up a platter of food. The twins giggled even harder.

I pretended to grab food off the platter and eat it then I pretended to spit it out.

"That's terrible! Guards throw him in the dungeon!" I yelled.

The twins walked over and grabbed Carlos's hands.

"Come with me prisoner!" they laughed.

The game went on and on. It was fun when Carlos tried to escape because the twins would yell and catch him and throw him back in the dungeon.

The twins started to yawn as the day went on.

"You sleepy?" I asked alex.

She yawned and nodded.

"Then lets get you to bed and Carlos can tell you a bedtime story." I replied.

Alex and Jessie smiled.

"But! Only if you get ready as fast as you can!" Carlos said. He and the twins ran out of the room.

I laughed and walked downstairs.

"Hey you two! Did you relax?" I said seriously. I sank into a soft chair.

"Yup." Nina said.

"Yea. Thanks for looking after the twins today. They can be a handful." Fabian said.

"Just wait until there arguing over the car keys." I joked.

They groaned.

"One step at a time." Fabian said.

"So, When did he propose?" Nina asked motioning tward my hand.

I took another look at my ring.

"Right before we came over here actually." I said.

"So when are you going to go look for a dress?" Fabian asked.

"I dunno. Whenever you and mara and amber are all free." I said looking at Nina.

"What about me?" Fabian said sarcasticly.

"Alright." I said. "You can come too. I need a man… sorry… manly girls opinion." I joked.

Fabian scoffed and pretended to be offended.

"Offense!" he said jokingly.

"Good, then I did my job." I joked.

We all laughed.

Just then Carlos came downstairs.

"They asleep?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"About halfway through the story to… im not that boring am I?" He joked.

"Aww no your not! They just don't know good story tellers when they hear one." I said sitting on his lap.

"Good." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

**OKAY so im not getting many reviews so if I don't get more I QUIT! I just want to know that people are reading.**


	5. Chapter 5, parental

**Me: I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.**

**Patricia's POV**

We were having a grand old time when Nina brought up something….

"So what did your parents think about it?" Nina asked.

"About what?" I asked. My palms were sweating.

"About being engaged." Nina said uncertainly.

We both looked up at eachother

"uhhhh…." We both said in unison.

"Uh you did ask your parents… didn't you?" Nina said in her worrying tone.

My eyes got huge.

"Im not even sure they knew I had a BOYFRIEND." I said.

"No I didn't, I really wasn't thinking about that." Carlos said.

Nina started to hyperventilate a little.

"Calm down nina." Nina muttered to herself.

"Well you have gotta do it soon I mean im sure that they will wanna come to the wedding right?" Fabian said.

"Uh yea problem." I said.

"My parents want me to be with a successful billionaire nerdy type. He is anything but." I said pointing my thumb at Carlos.

"True, very true." Carlos said.

"I mean he worked at a coffee shop. How are my parents EVER going to approve of me marrying him?" I asked even though I knew the answer. There not.

*The next day at my parents house*

I had taken off my ring earlier. I didn't want them to know just yet.

"Hey honey! Welcome back." My mom said when she swung open the door.

"Whos this?" She said with a rather distastefull voice masked by a smile.

"Ummmm actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said. I grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him inside.

"I don't think I made a good first impression." He whispered in my ear.

We all sat down at the couches.

"Now who is he?" my mother asked again.

"My boyfriend." I blurted out. I squeezed Carlos's hand and I shut my eyes tightly, fearing the answer.

"You could at least tell me his name." my father said coldly.

"Carlos, sir." Carlos said bravely.

"Carlos hmmm? Now… do you have any money?" My mother asked.

I mouthed 'mother!' to her.

"Well… im not exactly a millionare… but I make enough." Carlos said shrugging.

My mother made a sour face as if she had eaten a lemon.

"And how long exactly have you two been dating?" My father asked.

"Three years." I answered.

"Well then three years is long enough. I unallow you to date my daughter you middle classer." My mother stated.

"But mom, honestly I love him and no matter what you say im never breaking up with him." I said. Carlos squeezed my hand and looked at me happily.

"And why not?" My mother asked bewildered.

"Because were engaged?" I managed to squeak out.

My mother and father looked at me shocked.

"Patricia Williamson! Im certain that I never gave permission for you to marry… it." My father said.

"He is not an it! Hes wonderfull in every way and im happy with him. Just because hes not some nerdy genious billionaire doesn't mean that hes not perfect and that I should break up with him! Come on babe, were leaving." I said grabbing his hand and marching out the door.

We sat in the car for a minute and stared in the distance.

"Well that went well." I muttered.

Carlos put his arm around me.

"Ittl all turn out in the end though." He replied. He pulled the car onto the road and began to drive away.

"Yea I suppose. Your parents next?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I hope this one turns out better." I wished silently to myself.

"I think it will." Carlos said.

We pulled up to a quaint little country house with a big pasture in the back. Carlos almost pulled me out of the car and knocked on the door.  
>A short little lady opened the door. A faint smell of cookies wafted from the house.<p>

"Carlos! Dear, whos this with you?" She asked leading us to the kitchen where a pile of freshly baked cookies awaited.

I looked at them temptedly.

"Dig in my dear! Have as many as you like." Carlos's mother told me noticing my glances at the steaming pile of cookies. I gladly took one from the plate and Carlos did the same.

"This is my umm…" he looked at me and I shook my head.

"Girlfriend Patricia." He finished.

"Oh my! What a pretty girlfriend!" His mom said to me. I blushed.

"Such a difference." I whispered into his ear.  
>"I think that im gonna be spending a lot of time at your place." I finished.<p>

He blushed and nodded.

"Thankyou." I replied.

"So how long?" she asked.

"Three years… and actually I proposed to her yesterday." Carlos said comfortably.

"That's great! You know now I MUST show you his baby pictures." His mom said wiggling her eyebrows.

I looked at carlos and giggled.

"Awww mom… must you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Aww come on. This oughta be good." I laughed.

He blushed in response.

"Well you seem like a nice girl Patricia. Im glad that your going to be part of the family." She said to me.

"Yea that might be an issue." I said to her.

"Why?" she replied.

"My parents disprove." I said looking a little glum.

"Oh I see." She said taking a seat next to me.

"Yea they want me to be with some nerdy billionaire but I really wanna be with Carlos." I said.

"Well it looks like you two really like eachother." She said. Me and Carlos looked at eachother and blushed.

"Follow your heart." She said.

I thanked her for the advice.

She proceded to show me the baby pictures.

Carlos whined the whole way through begging his mom to stop embarrassing him.

"What do you think im gonna do? See you in a diaper and then be so embarrassed and break up with you?" I asked jokingly. I put my arm around him.

He blushed.

"Wellllll no not exactly." He said.

Later we went back to the Anubis house.

"Hey." I said walking through the door.

"Hey umm you two havnt seen Jerome or mara have you?" Nina asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Cuz we cant find them." She said worriedly.

**Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6, Jara

Me: Okay so I decided to continue. For my fans sake. Although the story is OVER as in DUNZO after the wedding. Got it? Ialso don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

VOTE FOR WEDDING DRESSES AND STUFF ON MY PROFILE! Now also I want ppl to PM me with chapters. Full credit goes to the person who writes it I just need ideas. No less than 1,000 words that's my only requirement.

PATRICIA'S POV

"Whaddu mean you cant find them?" I asked.

"As in we cant find them. Ive looked EVERYWHERE." Nina gasped.

"What… not even their room?" Carlos asked.

"No not even there." Fabian said.

I ran to the stairs and went down the hall to Jerome and Mara's room.

I saw the wall that me and Carlos blocked off first.

"Ummm somethings not right here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Look…. The plasters cracked along the wall." I said tracing the crack with my finger.

"Oh crap you don't think…" Fabian said.

"Well it's the only option…." I said.

"Wait, what?" Nina asked.

"There was a hall…. Beyond your room when you were kept here…. And… joy died behind this wall…. I think… they went behind here…" I stuttered.

I pushed lightly on the wall.

It swung inward.

"Yup. This is where they went." Carlos said. His voice echoed off the wall.

I slowly walked inward. Carlos pulled a flashlight from his pocket and I looked at him questionly.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

We walked in the tunnel.

"That the room?" Nina asked.

I nodded.

We pushed the door open and it creaked.

"Jerome!" I called into the dark damp room. My voice echoed off the walls.

"Mara!" Nina also shouted.

I heard a moan.

"Carlos!" I clung to his shirt tightly.

Carlos squeezed me protectively and pointed the flashlight around.

Another moan.

But the room was empty.

The door slammed behind us.

I yelped silently and carlos hugged me even tighter.

I looked over to see Fabian doing the same to Nina.

A cold blast blew against my legs.

I felt something creeping up my leg. I looked down to see nothing… oh. My. God. A fog was surrounding my foot and a ghastly hand was grabbing my leg.

"Carlos help me!" I managed to squeak out. He picked me up and the hand went away.

"Hello friends." An echoey voice called out to us…

"Umm who is this." Carlos asked bravely.

"Who are you?" I herd the voice ask again.

"Carlos…. Patricia's fiancé." Carlos said grinning at me. I looked up thankfully at him.

Smoke swirled around and a face appered.

The face grew a body that floated in the air.

"J….joy?" I stuttered.

"Patricia." Joy said emotionless.

"Joy. Whats going on." I asked pulling away from Carlos a little bit to face… um… the figure.

"What does it look like?" she asked. "Im a ghost."

"Wheres jerome and mara?" I asked.

" I don't know." She replied.

"You do don't you." I said.

She nodded glumly.

"In there." She nodded tward the wall.

"It's a wall." I said.

"Push on it." She replied. Her ghastly figure dissapered leaving a puff of smoke. I pushed on the wall.

It swung inward and I found another set of stairs.

"Do we…" I asked not peeling my eyes from the stairwell.

Carlos nodded and we walked down hand In hand.

"You coming?" I asked directing that tward Nina.

"No. I have to take care of the twins…." She said. I nodded understandably.

"I will." Fabian said coming down the first few steps.

We waked down. Just before we were out of eyesight nina called.

"Be careful." Her voice echoed.

We continued down the steps.

The stairs seemed to go on forever.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

I stopped to read some graffiti on the wall.

"don't proceed turn back now." I read.

Carlos hugged me.  
>"We gotta though. People may be in danger." Carlos said comfortingly.<p>

I nodded.

We continued until we came to a small room. Two figures were huddled in the corner.

"Ummmm hello?" I asked.

No response.

"hellooooooo?" I asked. No response again.

Carlos shone the flashlight onto the two frozen figures.

"OH MY GOD THERE DEAD!" I screamed.

Jerome and Mara were hugging eachother and stairing into space.

I don't think they were breathing. They looked cold and blue.

"umm actually…." Fabian said examining them closely. All of a sudden….

"GOTCHA!" Mara and Jerome both yelled.

We all jumped about a foot and screamed.

*Later*  
>"So that was all a prank?" I asked.<p>

"April fools?" Jerome said.

"For the record, I didn't want to go along with it." Mara said. "He made me."

I nodded.

"You scared us so badly. I mean how in the heck did you pull together that joy ghost thing?" I asked.

"Umm what joy ghost thing?" Mara said.

I looked shocked and Carlos did too.

"So you DIDN'T re-create joys ghost?" I asked.

They shook there heads no.

"Ummm that's creepy." Fabian said.

"How long were you two down there anyways?" Nina asked.

"Oh about a day or two. You know its fun camping down there… right Mara?" Jerome asked.

"Well…. If you count the spiders that are constantly getting in your food or the drops of creepy cave water dripping on your face…. it was fun." Mara said sarcasticly.

We all laughed.

My phone buzzed.

It was a text.

From Carlos3

Hey wanna hit da road?

I looked at it and hit reply.

To Carlos3

Yea sure. Where 2?

I saw Carlos look at his phone then mine buzzed again.

From Carlos3

Dunno… maybe the park?

I hit reply.

To Carlos3

Yay! Sure :D

Carlos looked at his phone and smiled at me. I did the same.

"Hey, were gonna hit the road now." I said.

They smiled and nodded and we left in the car.

Okay so that's the chapter! I would really like it if people PMed me with ideas. Check out my home page and PM me your decision on wedding dress and tux and bridesmaid dress!


	7. Chapter 7

I AM PUTTING ALL MY STORIES UP FOR ADOPTION!

I think I have left them in good spots, but I just cant keep them up anymore. I am writing a book and that takes up most of my writing time, plus I have lost all inspiration for all of them. Also, I have no idea how to put a story up for adoption, so could someone please tell me?

Now the person who wants to continue any of my stories has to PM me with this layout,

SCREEN NAME

WHY YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS

CHAPTER ADD ON(the next chapter to the story, must be 100-500 words long)

WHERE THEY THINK THE STORY WILL GO(like what pairings that thing)

HOW MUCH WILL YOU UPDATE (I would rather leave the story to someone who thinks they can update somewhat often, rather than someone who wont be able to keep it up! )

So PLEASE someone continue this story and I am SO sorry for not being able to continue… After I finish writing a book, I might start a new story but for now, can someone take over?

Thanks SO much!

~HOAdragonfly(Previously HOAnCR)


End file.
